1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a garment hanger and more particularly to an adjustable garment hanger formed of wire, the adjustable portions of which are slidably attached by sleeve connectors which permit the hanger to be materially adjusted in size to accomodate garments of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various methods have been employed for adjusting the size of garment hangers, some of which have been formed by telescoping tubes which provide adjusting means and others which have certain sections of the hanger formed to provide loops by which the sections are adjustably held together. Exemplary adjustable hangers of this type are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,500,817, issued Mar. 14, 1950; to LaTrelle B. Glassmeyer; 2,549,500, issued Apr. 17, 1951 to Lawrence W. McClaim; 2,354,099 issued July 18, 1944 to C. G. Bess; 2,360,119, issued Oct. 10, 1944 to W. M. Gallagher, and 2,682,978, issued July 6, 1954 to M. M. Brock. These adjustable hangers have been found to be expensive in their construction. Still others have been constructed of materials that caused the hanger to become misshappen and distorted and which in turn causes the garment to hang out of its normal shape.